


[Podfic] Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other. Especially in front of the real Arthur

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other. Especially in front of the real Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/41493.html%20)
> 
> Download or Listen [Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/plo49jv3ep3nd3n/06_%26_06a_Eames%27s_projections_should_stop_doing_that_to_each_other_-_especially_in_front_of_the_real_Arthur.mp3)

Title: Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other. Especially in front of the real Arthur. #6 & 6a  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: **PG-13**  
File size/type: 2.56MB, .mp3  
Length: 2m:48s  
Author's Summary: #6  & 6a of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/41493.html)  
Download or Listen [Eames's projections should stop doing that to each other](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/plo49jv3ep3nd3n/06_%26_06a_Eames%27s_projections_should_stop_doing_that_to_each_other_-_especially_in_front_of_the_real_Arthur.mp3)

 


End file.
